Deltarian Army
''Introduction'' The Deltarian Department of the Army is a branch of the Deltarian Armed Forces, and is the largest branch. It is also the oldest branch, made during the Czarist Era. It was very large back them, but during the New Republic Era it was modernized, turning into one of the foremost armies in Majatra, and even Terra. It is mainly stationed in Deltaria, and is assigned to both the Provincial and National Governments, as well on the borders of the nation to keep out illegal immigrants. There are many ranks in the Deltarian Military, including the army, and information on ranks is on the Ranks of the Deltarian Military. The Army has over 6,000 tanks and 12,000 other armoured apparatus and 9,000 artillery, as well as a combined 400,000 acctive and reserve personnel. The standard tank of the Deltarian Army is the 5-11 Jacobson Tank, produced only by the Deltarain arms and defense industry. ''Organization'' The Deltarian Department of the Army may be broadly divided into two sections, the operational and the administrative. The Army is lead by the Secretary of the Army, who is in charge of all matters relating to the Deltarian Army: manpower, personnel, reserve affairs, installations, environmental issues, equipment, weapon systems, finance, etc. His immediate inferioirs are the Undersecreatary of the Army, who is his civilian deputy, and the Chairman of the National Army Execuitves, who is his military deputy, and must be a Commander-General. The Chairman is also a member of the National Military Executives, the board that administrates the Armed Forces as a whole. These three offices are the highest offices in the Deltarian Army, with all being chosen by the President. The National Army Executives are the group of chief administrative officers who run various parts of the army and are overseen and instructed by the Chairman. Under the them are then various personnel who oversee army administration. While these officials are administrative officers, they are not operational, and are only concerned with the day to day runnings and supply of the Army. They also designate military personnel to the Board of Operational Commanders for use. The operational organization of the army is overseen by the Board of Operational Commanders. The general idea is to take the resources from each department and help centralize them for easier direction and use, just as the National Military Executives are for cordinating administration between the Armed Forces. The people on the board are all chosen by the President, must be Commander-Generals if from the army, and are in charge of using the active forces given to them by the National Military Executives and give the missions and tasks. The Board usually creates "combat cells"' from the various brigades and divisions in the army, taking units to suit the operations needs, and send them out on there mission. The Board of Operational Commandesr are made up of leaders of geographical commands, and are appointed Commander-Generals. There are only a few "Theatres" of command, and thus there can only be a few Commander-Generals. For some important operations, however, a Field General is appointed to a Commander-General to oversee the operation. Normally a Field General is in charge of the administration of a Corps and movement. ''Divisions'' The active personnel are divided into divisions, brigades etc. for administrative and operational purposes, allowing for easing administration as a whole Within the Deltarian Army there are 13 active divisions each with about 15,000 to 30,000 troops on average, while armor divisions have a varying amount of troops. Each Divisions usually has a couple brigades, with all 13 of the divisions devided into 6 corps: The Army also has 10 reserve divisions and about 50,000 troops in special opperations and specific divisions, and more troops in service as administraton, who are not categorized as reserve or active personnel. ''Military Unit Breakdown'' Troop Units in the Army go as follows: ''Uniforms, Gear, and Equipment The Deltarian Army has standard gear and equipment for it's troops, officers, etc. The equipment is all made in Deltaria, per the standards of the Armed Forces. This is so the military cna be completely autonomous, and not dependent on other countries directly. The arms industry is privatized, and there are main suppliers for the military. They have some government regulations on them, so as to allow a good military standard for "arms and armor" of troops. ''Uniforms There are different uniforms of the military, with the most cerimonial being "full dress", with other various "orders" of dress also instated. There are dress uniforms and combat uniforms, which differ for various ocasions. Each uniform is given an "order", which allows for easily knowing what to put on: ''Order One: Full Dress'' This is the most elaborate dress worn in the Deltarian Army. It's style dates back to the Czarist Era, and the ornimentation of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard was disbanded after the fall of the Czar, but it inspired the dress uniforms of some regiments in the Deltarian Army. Full Dress is never worn by any troops on a day-to-day basis, and only for very ceremonial occasions is it required. The Dress is not available for public use, but is only authorized to be used by military personnel when off duty. There are only a few guard units that don the uniform, and they do so very rarely. This is the most rarely used uniform, and for formal occations Orders Two or Three are used. ''Order Two: Standard Ceremonial Dress'' Order Two dress, commonly known as "storm dress" because of its blue colour, is used primarily for formal occasions and ceremony, and is the universal ceremonial uniform throughout the Deltarian Army. It is worn far more than Order One dress, and is the usually formal wear. This Order of dress also dates back to the Czarist army, which used similar if more ornate uniforms during its time .For most regiments and corps Order Two dress consists of a dark blue tunic and trousers ( or skirt)with a coloured peaked cap. Females should wear normal dark coloured tights when needed. Different units and officers are made out by the colour of their caps, piping of the tunic and also of the welts or stripes on the trousers, as well as badges and any other ornamentation. ''Order Three: Temperate Service Dress'' This is worn for many formal duties by all units, and is used when Order Two dress is not required. It is the mandatory uniform for General Officers unless they are in combat areas, and is required to be purchased by officers with their "uniform allowance" to help offset this and other uniform purchases. Every soldier that is not a Commissioned Officer is given an Order Three uniform. Order Three dress consists, for most corps and regiments, of a khaki jacket, shirt and tie with trousers or a skirt. Head dress is the same as that worn with Order Two dress. The patterns and materials differ slightly between regiments and groups, for example some uniforms are slightly darker or lighter than others. Distinctions between various regiments, units, and officers can be made by the coloured lanyards on the shoulder, badges, buttons, and belts or other arnaments. Order Four: Tropical Ceremonial Dress Order Four dress is the equivalent of Order Two in more tropical areas. It consists of a white linen tunic cut in a similar way to Order Two Jackets, as well as trousers, footwear, head wear, and ornamentation identical to Order Two dress . Deltarian has a few tropical bases, and this has become the standard cerimonial uniform. Order Five: Dessert Combat Dress This is the combat dress asigned to units in arid climates and deserts. It uses two tone desert camouflage (of the base colour, and another colour), and body armour and helmets camoflouage covers are also included in the dress. Previously the army used multi-tone camouflage, but that was quickly changed. The Dessert combat dress is very light, and thus when put over body armour it does not add much weight or allow for more heat. ''Order Six: Temperate-Tropical Combat Dress'' This is the most common combat dress, and is used in all tropical and temperate areas not needing Order Five combat dress. The dress is designed to be durable, yet lightwieght, allowing the soldier to do his needed tasks without destroying his or her armour. Order Six requires DPM (Disruptive Pattern Material) field jacket (smock), trousers, and beret, combat helmet, or camouflage head dress. The dress aslo uses tactical recognition badges, which instantly signal which regiment, corps, or subdivision there of. It has been designed with the idea that many layers of clothing are mcuh more versatile than a single thick layer. In addition to the shirt that must be worn , t-shirts, vests, combat jackets, or waterproof jackets can be worn depending on the climate conditions, as well as various gloves, boots, underwear, trousers, all-in-one suits etc. The layering system is as follows: **\Vest, mans, OG **Jacket, Combat, Lightweight, Woodland DP (Lightweight Shirt) **Trousers, Combat, Lightweight, Woodland DP (Combat trousers) **Liner, DPM, Thermal (Fleece) **Liner, DPM, MVP (Moisture Vapour Permeable) (Gore-Tex Fabric Jacket) **Jacket, DPM, Field (Combat Jacket) **Trousers, Mans, DPM, MVP (Gore-Tex Fabric Trousers) **UBACS (Under Body Armour Combat Shirt( All layers may be put out on or left off according to the climate conditions. The head dress is normally worn, and can be a beret, helmet, or other camouflage head dress. The helmet will be covered with DPM, or , in very cold conditions, a peak hat. Some regiments also wear stable belts or plain green field belt. ''Order Seven: Temperate Barracks Dress'' This dress is to be used in the barracks, and consists of khaki dress trousers, with a khaki shirt, stable belt, and pullover. It can be worn "short sleave order", in which the pullover is optional and the sleeves may be rolled up above the elbow. ''Order Eight: Warm Weather Barracks Dress'' Order Eight is used in hot weather at a barracks, and consists of a lightweight tan long-sleeve shirt and tan pants, as well as a stable belt and head gear specific to that reigment. ''Order Nine: Stadard Mess Dress'' This dress is worn for formal eavening events, such as the mess, or on other formal occasions.It consists of a shor jacket, with which men wear trousers, or a kilt and women wear a long dress or skirt. Its patterns can vary greatly, but ultimately stays similar to scarlet, dark blue, or green, and may have facings and waistcoats, all of whihc are in the soldier's respective regiments colours. It may be worn in "warm order", in which a white jacket substitutes the coloured one, and waistcoats are not worn. ''Soldiers Gear and Equipment'' The modern equipment of the Deltarian Army comprises of small arms, combat vehicles, aircraft, boats, artillery, and transport vehicles of the Deltarian Army. To meet requirements the equipment standards are constantly advanced either by regulation of the government on the arms and defense industry or competition between industries. All weapons and arnaments are made in Deltaria, and thus the military is completely self reliant. ''Protective Armour and Equipment'' Mc. 8 Advanced Combat Helmet The Mc. 8 is the standard helmet of the Deltarian Army, and is very light (only about 2 pounds) and does not hinder movement or line of sight. It is made of items like kevlar and twaron, and has a ballistic nap pad, which protects soldiers from shrapnel wounds to the head and neck. Dragon Scale Tactical Body Armour This is the body armour used by the Deltarian Military, and may be added to any of the combat uniforms in specific fatigues. It also has a wide range of accessories that may be fitted t the vest, allowing for a good comfortable fit, excellent protection, and easy load carrying. The vest has dragon skin in it, which is a system of overlapping discs, like scale armour, and is probably one of the best body armours on Terra, taking far more hits than many other body armours, while still being flexible and lightweight do to its ingenous design. ''Small Arms - Pistols'' Browning L9A1 The Browning L9A1 is the standard issue pistol for self defense in the Deltarian Military, and is self loading. ''Small Arms-Rifles/Carbines'' M4A1 The M4A1 is a fully automatic carbine. It is used by most combat units in the Deltarian Army, and can be equiped with a small grenade launcher. FN SCAR The FN SCAR assult rifle is used by some units in the military, and is also used for special opperations. An attached grenade luancher may be added. XM 3298 Enhanced Sniper Rifle This is the sniper rifle used by the Deltarian Mililtary, and is regarded as one of the best in Terra since its creation in Deltarian, while other weapons were designed outside of the nation but are manufactured in it. ''Small Arms-Machine Guns'' FN Minimi Light Machine Gun This light machine gun is given to infantry and some other units to imrpove their firepower over that given by the standard rifles and carbines. It is usually issued one per fire team in some units. M60 General-Purpose Machine Gun The M60 is the general purpose machine gun of the Deltarian Army, used for a variety of rolls. M7 Browning Grenade and Heavy Machine Gun The M2 Browning is used as a heavy machine gun, and can be mounted on a tripod or pedestal mounts on vehichles. It can also be converted to a grenade launching gun. ''Support Armamnets- Mortars'' M64 Hand Mortar This is the standard light mortar of the Deltarian Army, and may be opperated by one man. L16A Mortar This is usually distributed at the battalion level, and is sometimes vehicles mounted or born by a three-man team. ''Support Armaments- Missilies and Anti-Tank Weapons'' FGM-148 Javelin This is the guided-weapon system for destroying most armored vehicles. It can be set up by a two man team, and is the most widely used anti-vehicle missile system in the Army. AT4 Anti-Tank Missile System The AT4 is a single shot, unguided missile system used mainly for destroying armored vehicles. FIM-102 Stinger This is a handheld anti-air weapon common in the Deltarian Army. The Deltarian Army also contains a few irregular armaments and mounted armaments, but this list contains the main military weapons and armour used by the Deltarian Army. ''Vehicles and Artiller''y There are about 18,000 armoured vehicles in total, but there are also a myriad of other support vehicles and other such apparatus, with for example around 30,0000 76-Q Mastiffs in service. While theses technically lightly armoured vehicles, they are not considered "armoured vehicles" proper by the Deltarian Army, and are general purpose vehicles. The Deltarian Army also opperates around 9,000 pieces of artillery and mortars exluding stationary surface-to-air missiles. The Deltarian Army also opperates a few ships, but these are the main vehicles and aircraft of the Deltarian Army. Category:Deltaria